prism_arcfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucian Zeygardis
The Main Antagonist of part 2, also known as the "Demon of the Depths", and the Creator of the Nova. Appearance He has long, blonde hair and babyblue eyes. His appearance is very childlike, with the body of a twelve year old. He wears white clothes with red marks, also a red cape and red pants. After his transformation he has the body of an adult, slim, but covered in scales, with sharp claws, his eyes and hair are dark red and his skin is partly black. He looks much more like what his nickname implies than in his normal form. Personality He is cocky and thinks he stands above all else. His goal is to reform both worlds as he wishes. He loves to command others around and to torture innocent people, but he would never just plainly destroy something. As he says, he likes to do things with style, and plain destruction and brute force are just for dumb people and stupid beasts. Background Despite his looks, he is over 1000 years old. When he was born he grew insanely fast, he had the body of a six year old after just three weeks. The whole village he was born in despised him, called him the child of the devil and such things, so he murdered them. Then he murdered and has eaten his parents and feasted himself in blood. Know one really knows why he did that, but he startet to journey through the land, using his childlike appearance to deceive others and to let the foster parents he seeked "vanish mysteriously". He destroyed many villages like this, sometimes he manipulated the villager to fight each other, sometimes he brought two villages up against each other, just for his amusement. But one day he was captured by a young boy, and then he was brought to the safest Prison that exists, Sinner's Gaol. Because his demonic nature was seen through, he wasn't just put in any jail there, he was put in Jail Number 666 on floor 666, every floor has 666 jails and there are 666 floors, and since Sinner's Gaol is underground, he was put in the deepest Jail there. A Jail that was never used, and, according to the Gouvernment, not even a Demon Lord would be put in that Jail. The deepest Jail ever used before was Jail Number 483 on floor 589, and even up to date, no one was ever put in a Jail deeper than that. He managed to escape the Jail not long before the twelve Chosen completed their first Mission, and he took every prisoner that was there with him. It is unknown how he could break the Seal that was put on his Jail, which was made by 100 Priests, 100 Priestess and 100 Magicians via an ancient Ritual. The seal was cotrolled and strengthened every day in these 1000 years of imprisonment. And he is way stronger than back then, so he had trained somehow while imprisoned. He created the Nova after making himself a castle which flies through the sky. It is unknown why he doesn't act himself and only attacks on random patterns and very rarely, but he has a plan... Category:Antagonists